


There Would Be Other Boys

by fiona_apiston



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Horace has a crush on Jacob, but Jacob doesn't return the feelings.  However, someone else might have feelings for Horace.





	

    Horace looked over at where Jacob and Emma sat together, hands entwined and smiling at each other happily.  He sighed.  He had told himself that Jacob was probably straight, that it would just end up badly for him to get a crush on him.  But he had done it anyways.  He had gone and gotten a huge crush on the straightest boy in all of Wales.

    He turned away from Jacob and Emma and started fiddling with his jacket.  Suddenly someone put his hand over Horace’s.  Horace looked up and saw it was Enoch.

    “Your jacket’s fine.  And as for Jacob, he and Emma were a long time coming.  You should just forget about him,” Enoch said.

    Horace sputtered.  “What!  What are you talking about?”

    Enoch raised his eyebrows.  “It’s obvious you like him.  You’re always staring at him with a dreamy look in your eyes.”

    Horace blushed.  “Is it that obvious?”

    Enoch shrugged.  “I mean, I just notice because I look at you a lot.”  Then he blushed.

    “Wait, why-” Horace stopped talking and stared at him.  “Wait, do you like me?”

    Enoch shrugged.

    “Why didn’t you say anything?”

    “When you were totally in love with Jacob?  No way I would’ve said anything.”

    “Oh.”

    “So, hey, uh, if you ever get over Jacob, and you’re ever bored, well, I’ll be available.  For just talking, or, or a date,” Enoch said, stumbling over his words.

    Horace smiled.  “I might take you up on that offer.”

    Enoch smiled back and walked away.

    Horace glanced back to where Jacob and Emma were, and his situation suddenly did not seem so bad.  He would get over Jacob, and there would be other boys.  Boys who actually liked boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
